Syndicate Wrestling Power Rankings 2
Syndicate Wrestling Power Rankings – Following Big Bang * 1. Draven Glasco - The current #1 contender for the Syndicate World Championship made a huge impression at the first ever show by pinning Kyle Monkman in the main event, gaining some huge momentum heading towards his match against Dwight at Event Horizon. * 2. Zach Will (Mr. Z) – The cryptic and mysterious Mr. Z continued with his unorthodox antics this week, creating marionettes of Tony, Abel, Kyle, and John before turning his sights on Jordan Marzouq, whom he stabbed a voodoo doll of. He would go on to participate in the first ever Syndicate match at Big Bang on Sunday. Mr. Z has shown to be extremely dangerous, injuring Jordan halfway through the match. It is currently unknown what happened to Mr. Z after the match. * 3. Matthew Thurman (Jeb) - A loose cannon with a mouth to reinforce it, Jeb has recently stated his share of Syndicate was actually 10%, which caused Abel to interfere and tell him he has no shares of the company at all. This didn’t stop Jeb, however, who destroyed Jordan Amos at the Big Bang event on Sunday. * 4. Dwight A. Bennett II – The champion participated in a six-man tag team match as Big Bang, in which he had the best performance on his team. Unfortunately, this would not prevent him from losing the match, much to his annoyance. * 5. Guy Crawford – Motor mouth Guy Crawford doesn’t have many friends in Syndicate. In fact, he prefers not to associate himself with any of them because of their lack of intelligence. Guy was able to score a victory over Team Oreo at Big Bang. * 6. Kort George – The Dark One continued to show no mercy on his opponents during the Big Bang pay-per-view, in which he was a dominating force in the six-man tag team main event. * 7. Jay Brinson – Jay has more heart and determination than anyone on the roster, however, his performance at Big Bang was anything less than “awesome”. Perhaps he will bounce back in the weeks to come. * 8. Kyle Monkman – Coming back from his vicious assault the previous week, Kyle looked to redeem himself after throwing a tantrum that he was voted “Dishonorable Mention” in the 2/9/19 Power Rankings. Unfortunately, he would fall short at the Big Bang pay-per-view, taking the pin from Draven Glasco. * 9. Jordan Marzouq – Jordan is loved by the fans but hasn’t done anything interesting or notable yet, until he was targeted by Mr. Z. Finding out more about his personal life and collecting pictures of him, Mr. Z created a voodoo doll of Jordan, which was found with a knife in its back, perhaps prophetically. He participated in the first ever Syndicate match in a losing effort to Mr. Z, where he sustained a back injury. * 10. Jordan Amos – Jordan Amos has shown he doesn’t care what anyone thinks about him, and embraces the fact that he is “different”, a trait he has carried with him since he was a child. Participating in Big Bang, he was soundly thrashed by Jeb. Category:Power Rankings